Going Home
by SlvrDrgn
Summary: Picks up where Changing Times leaves off and contines the story. Please R/R.
1. Chapter: 01

Going Home  
  
  
  
Disclaimer is as follows:  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other Scouts. But Adam and Adriana are mine, as well as anyone else I might decide to bring in. Don't sue for it would be a waist of both of our time and our lawyers.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Okay to answer some of the questions. Yes the first part was already written and was previously 'published.' I took it down and reposted it under this name for the simple reason that I was having trouble with that account. This is my story I wrote it. If you have any other questions please email me and I'll do my best to answer them, slvrdrgn85@yahoo.com . It starts off in Darien's POV, incase anyone gets confused. Also if there are any mistakes let me know and I'll do my best to take care it them. And a special thanks to everyone that reviewed the first one, I hope you will do the same with this one. And so I think I have rambled enough as it is, so I'll get on with the story.  
  
  
  
**.** Means thoughts  
  
@~%~  
  
Flashback  
  
We were coming back from dinner and I had just told Serena that I would be leaving the next day. I couldn't tell how she took it, she had become very good at hiding her feelings. I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling. This had me, well I would say worried, but I'm not sure what I was. The drive back to her house felt like it took forever, I know that was because of the silence that was between us. I couldn't think of anything to say. Maybe if I would have known what she was thinking I might have had something to say.  
  
We pulled into her driveway and I got out and opened her door. She was still quiet. I watched as she climbed the steps to the door. And was about to turn to go when the next thing I know she was running down the stairs and into my arms. I startled at first by her kiss, and because it didn't last long I didn't have a change to return it. I barely heard her say Thank you, before she went back into the house. I'm not sure how long I stood there staring at the door. Silently hoping that she would come back out.  
  
I finally got in my car and drove back to the hotel. Her scent still lingered there. Jasmine. I wonder when she started wearing Jasmine. I guess I really didn't know her as well as I thought I did. Or maybe it was me who I didn't know as well as I thought I did.  
  
I didn't sleep as well as I should have that night, I kept remembering Serena's kiss and the way that she walked away from me. I truly didn't know what to think. I was supposed to fly back to Little Rock, but that was just a little to fast for me right now. I had to have some time to sort through the things that I was feeling before facing the problems and emergencies that would wait for me back at work.  
  
The drive back ended all to soon for me. I was hoping to have some more time alone with my thoughts, but things never work out the way that you want them too. I got in late that night and went to bed. Planning on being at the hospital first thing. A few hours of sleep later I was up and preparing for a fun filled day at work. Which would probably wind up being nothing but meetings and more meetings, and you guessed it more meetings. That is the only bad part of the job, all the blasted meetings.  
  
Working again I eventually forgot about what happened that night with Serena. I started dating a friend of a friend, nothing serious and basically so that he would leave me alone about being single. Hey it worked. And the good thing was that we both only liked each other as a friend. So she didn't really expect anything.  
  
@~%~  
  
End  
  
  
  
@~%~  
  
I awoke to see the stewardess standing above me, asking me to put my seat belt on and turn the laptop off. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and did as I was asked. I had meant to get some work done on the flight instead I had wound up sleeping through it. Just my luck, I was starting work in a new place tomorrow and I had gotten nothing done to prepare for it. I would be so lost when I got in there tomorrow. Well not exactly lost, but overwhelmed with work and questions.  
  
About that time the pilot came over the intercom and did the normal proceedings that usually ended a flight. I blocked them out, not really caring. The plane then set down gently on the ground and we had to wait a few more minutes before we were able to get off, something about taxing up to the actually departure point. I'm not sure. ** What is wrong with me? I usually pay attention to that type of thing. ** Five more minutes and we were able to leave the plane.  
  
I was one of the last to leave the plane. I stepped of the plane right into the crush of people that were leaving, arriving, or that where there waiting for someone. The noise level was way up there, what with people crying and mothers scolding their children, intercoms going off all over the place, cell phones and pagers, and who knows what else as it always was in the Atlanta airport. By taking slow and cautious steps I was able to make it too bag retrieval only to have to wait about 30 minutes for my luggage. This was not my day. On top of that I still had to get my car, get out of Atlanta in the middle of rush hour, and then had the drive ahead of me.  
  
I wished that I had transferred flights and taken a smaller plane into the Columbus airport, too late now. I then spent another forty-five minutes actually getting out of the airport. The place is huge and it's easy to get lost there. I stepped out of the airport into the setting Georgia sun. It was beginning to paint the sky around it in pale pinks and darker shades of purples. It was a beautiful sight with planes sometimes going into it.  
  
With the little luggage I had kept with me in Little Rock in hand I went in search of my car. Oh that was fun, since it wasn't where it was supposed to be. I finally found it about two rows back and ten spots from where he said he had parked it. I knew it was mine as soon as I seen it. I had treaded my Viper in shortly after returning for a king cab Silverado, my cars where usually dark, not this one, it was a light gold and shimmered some in the setting sun. There is a very logical reason why it's gold. One they didn't have a blue one and two it reminded me of Serena's hair.  
  
The exit ramp to get on to the actual road from the airport was packed and barely moved. It was a headache. I was finally able to get on to the blasted road and on my way. I knew with the traffic like it was that it would take forever to get out of Atlanta and that would mean being even later getting into Columbus. That was one thing that I didn't miss about Georgia, well more exactly Atlanta, the traffic.  
  
Once on the highway, thankfully, I slowly began to move away from the heavier traffic and into clearer roads. With the traffic spread out to a few cars that were spread out few and far between I could let my mind wander a little.  
  
@~%~  
  
Serena  
  
~%~@  
  
"Mommy, hungry!" Adriana's voice called from the backseat. Sometimes I still feel a slit pain of guilt when they called me that. But I knew somewhere deep inside that Elizabeth was happy.  
  
"Hungry, hungry, hungry!" Adam started chanting. This was not good with the traffic kind of heavy. I needed to concentrate on driving, I wished that they would go to sleep, that way I could at least drive in peace.  
  
"Ok, ok, mommy's looking for somewhere to stop, but we have to get out of the traffic first." I said looking in my rearview mirror at them. I smiled at their cute little round faces as turned my attention back to the road. My life was in the backseat complaining about being hungry. I couldn't blame them, as I was hungry also. My words seemed to do the trick for the time being, however long that would last. There was no telling. I began to look at the passing signs, we had made it through the Atlanta traffic pretty easily, and this was nothing compared to that. I just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was going to happen.  
  
I finally found a place where they eat and left the highway. Then came the adventure of actually finding the place. ** Why do they always put the signs on the highway and then the building back where you have to hunt for it? Oh I know, because I have two hungry children in the back seat. **  
  
Fifteen minutes later only to see that it was packed. I must have picked a horrible time to move back home. It had been like this the whole trip. I was really beginning to get aggravated with it. I finally found a parking place next a nice gold truck, and parked. As I got out of the jeep I was debating on whether or not to take their stroller, a glance at the restaurant and I decided against it, there would be no where to put it.  
  
Since Adam was on my side I got him out first and went around to get Adriana. They were small for almost a year and I could carry them easily enough. I made sure that I had everything before I locked the jeep. ** Purse, diaper bag, kids. Yep everything was there. ** With that done I scooped them up in my arms with a couple giggles from Adriana and went into the restaurant. There were a couple people that were kind enough to hold the door for me, seeing that I had to little ones with me. Luckily there wasn't a wait, so we got in and went almost straight to a table. Another thing hat was lucky was that it was a corner table on the back of the non- smoking section. That way I didn't have to worry about Adam and Adriana being in the way.  
  
I asked the waitress for two high chairs, which she brought as soon as she was able to find two, and in the process apologized many times about not getting them faster. I assured her that it was ok and that I understood. She finally accepted that and left so that I could get the kids settled and look over the menu. I set Adriana down so that I could put Adam in the high chair, I turned my back long enough to sit him in the chair and buckle the little belt. I turned around to get Adriana, and to my surprise she wasn't there. I started to panic. I looked over the crowd as best as I could for a little head covered in light blonde hair and didn't see one. I was really starting to panic now.  
  
I quickly unhooked Adam and picked him up, in my hurry I almost run in to my waitress. She took one look at my face and must have seen the panic for she said that she would be right back and left in a rush. Adam could tell that I was upset and started to whimper in my arms.  
  
"Adriana! Adriana come here!" I yelled not caring who heard me. I was so worried about my little girl that I didn't care if the people thought that I was crazy. I held Adam tighter as he began to cry softly. "Adriana!" I had started to walk around my part of the dinning room checking under the tables she liked to play hide and seek so she could think that this was a game. She wasn't there. By this time Adam was in full fledge tears and holding tightly to my shirts. Poor thing was scared to death. I hugged him trying not to let my fear show through to him and continued to look for my daughter.  
  
@~%~  
  
Meanwhile in the smoking section-  
  
~%~@  
  
In the back corner or the smoking section set a person with short cropped blonde hair, dressed in a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt, across the back of the chair was thrown a navy blazer, reading news paper, while waiting for the found to be brought. It was busy true but it shouldn't take this long to get, it was beginning to get annoying, and to top it off some mother was fusing at her kid. ** I should have picked another place to eat.**  
  
A few minutes after thinking this and looking back through the paper, a slight little tug was felt on the jeans. I looked down and saw a small child sitting on the floor, her small hand on my jeans. I looked her over light blonde hair, the beginnings of blue eyes. I also noticed that she was crying, well actually starting to. I smiled a little as I reached down to pick her up.  
  
** How do I talk to a kid? ** I thought for a minute. "Hi little one. Where's you mommy?" It was the only thing that I could think of.  
  
At the word mommy, her eyes brightened and she looked around, but I guess she didn't see her, and she started to cry when she turned back to me.  
  
"OK, ok little one don't cry, I'll find your mommy." With that I stood up with her still in my arms. I noticed then that she was in a powder blue dress with white shoes. Why she picked me out of everyone else in the restaurant is beyond me. I'm not the motherly type. I knew no one in my section had a child with them, so headed to the non-smoking section, where I wished I was sitting but when I came in this was all they had. So I had to deal with it.  
  
I looked around and saw the manager talking to a woman holding a small child close who was crying. One look at the child and I knew where her mommy was. I walked quickly over to the group, adjusting my hold on the little girl as I went. "Excuse me." I said when I was close enough. It didn't get their attention. "Excuse me." I said louder this time, and was able to get their attention. The woman holding the child turned around and her face brightened. 


	2. Chapter: 02

@~%~  
  
Serena  
  
~%~@  
  
I heard a voice that sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it. I turned around and there was Adriana. I didn't really pay attention to the person who was holding her. "Adriana! Thank you, thank you, thank you." I shifted Adam so that I could take my little girl in my arms. As Adriana lunged towards me and didn't make it, I noticed the person that was holding her. At first I thought that it was a man, but then Adriana wasn't one to go to just any man, she would go to a strange woman first.  
  
"Hold on little one, I'll give you to your mommy." The other woman said softly, as she placed her in my arms. I hugged her and Adam to me. Adriana put her small arms around my neck. The other woman smiled at this and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, please. I didn't get a chance to thank you. And don't I know you from somewhere?" ** Nice Serena. ** This stopped her in her mid step and turned back around. I finally got a good look at her face and gasped. ** No it can't be can it? Well why can't it? ** I argued silently with myself. Everything in me was telling me that it was she.  
  
Her eyes narrowed at me as I stared at her. I knew then that it was she. That look was all I needed for reassurance. But what could I do if she didn't remember me? Just thank her and act like I didn't say anything. Yeah that always works. Yeah right what am I thinking?  
  
"I don't think so, you must be thinking of someone else." She said a little coolly.  
  
"Must be." I held in a sigh as I said this. "Thank you again for bringing Adriana back to me. I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to her." **God, this hurts. Just like it did with the others. **  
  
She nodded and walked back the way that she had come. I watched her go feeling sad.  
  
"Ma'am now that you have your daughter back are you ready to order? I'm not trying to rush you or anything." The waitress asked a little hesitantly.  
  
"Yes I suppose I am." With that we walked back to my table and she held Adriana while I put Adam in his seat. Once they were both set where I could keep an eye on them I sat down and gave her my order. When that was done she left and I was left alone with the two babies and my thoughts. They were talking to each other and myself in their baby language. I smiled at them witch caused them to giggle. I talked to them as well. About five minutes after we had got our food, I saw her walk out. This time couldn't repress the sight that came.  
  
Sometimes having twins can be extremely tiring, especially when it comes to feeding time. They weren't this hard to take care of when they were only months old. You had to take turns giving them bites or they would start to cry. They ate pretty well, and I knew that when we got back in the jeep they were going to want their bottle. Then soon afterwards they would go to sleep and I might be able to go all the way to Columbus this night. They finally had their fill and started to doze on and off for a bout 15 minutes that gave me time to eat. ** I'm not going in tonight. I'm getting a hotel room and sleeping late, and then go on in in the morning. ** I decided while I ate and wrote the check out.  
  
This was going to be fun. Looking at them I noticed that Adam was still wake but had been really quiet. He looked like he was daydreaming. Since Adam was awake I picked up Adriana and settled her in my arms then turned to pick Adam up. He held his tiny arms up to me and yawned.  
  
"I know baby, you're tired, and you can go to sleep in the car." I said while I struggled a little to pick him up without waking Adriana. It wouldn't do to have her wake up so soon after she was asleep. I thought that I was bad when I got woke up I tell you I'm nothing compared to Adriana. My little girl is really grumpy. That's a good word.  
  
I paid the lady at the register a little clumsily but she understood. And offered me a smile. Carrying a sleeping child and one that was nearly asleep is not easy. I'll tell you that now. As I was walking out the door I saw a head with dark hair over in the corner of the store and did a double take. ** Darien? No it can't be, he's in Little Rock. Oh I need to lie down. ** I walked quickly out of the place before I completely lost my mind. As I approached my jeep I thought I saw someone leaning against the hood. But then again it was night so I couldn't have been sure. That was until I was already at my car a looked again. I saw a tall figure leaning against the hood, from what I could tell dressed in jeans, shirt and blazer. A few strands of sandy blonde hair hung in the persons face. ** Maybe she does know. **  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked stopping at the back of the jeep.  
  
This got her attention and she jerked her head up apparently she had been lost in thought and had not heard me approaching, now how she knew what vehicle was mine was beyond me. She stared at me for a second before moving. She stepped away from the hood and started to walk towards me. I had no idea if this was good or bad, hopefully good since I was still holding my babies.  
  
She didn't say anything as she stopped a couple feet form me. I was inclined to take a few step backs, but held my ground, I knew that would be they only way to prove to her who I was. Her green eyes studied me hard for a few minutes as if trying to decide if it was really whom she thought it was. I didn't move or speak. To be honest I was a tad bit worried at what she might do if I did.  
  
@~%~  
  
The Other  
  
~%~@  
  
** Why am I waiting for the girl to come out of there? How do I even know this is her vehicle for that matter? ** I glanced down at my watch. ** It was been thirty minutes already what could be taking so long. Deep breath, just calm down. ** I had been lost in my thoughts and hadn't heard anyone approaching until I heard a voice. I jerked my head up to see the lady from the restaurant standing there. Seeing here there something in my mind broke free.  
  
"Is there something that I can help you with?" she asked, I noticed she stopped at the back of the jeep.  
  
** That voice where have I heard it? ** I studied her hard as I walked closer to her. After a couple of minutes I finally spoke. I didn't know what she knew but I didn't want to be the one that caused her pain. "How do you know me?" I asked simply, my voice low.  
  
She stared for a few moments in silence before saying anything. "What do you mean, 'How do I know you?'" He voice was tense as she spoke and I noticed the little boy clung tightly to her shirt. "You just returned my daughter to me."  
  
The truth that was true, but not all of it, I could tell that much by the way she spoke.  
  
"You said back there that you thought you knew me, how?" I asked pushing the sleeves up on my blazer, I would take it off but I honestly didn't feel like holding it, and then the wind was a little cool speaking of rain that was to come. The expression on her face was one of pure frustration. She wanted to tell me everything I could see that in her eyes but she didn't know how much I knew, I could also see that in her eyes.  
  
After looking at me for a few minutes before speaking again she finally did. While she spoke she readjusted the children in her arms as best as she could. "Would you mind if I put them in their car seats and then we may continue this."  
  
"By all means go right ahead." I watched as she fumbled for her keys. And then tried to unlock the door. I shook my head at her attempts. "Would you like me to hold on of them?" This got her attention and she turned to face me once again. I knew she trusted me, if for no other reason than the past.  
  
"Would you mind?"  
  
"No not at all." I responded as I stepped closer to her. "Which one?"  
  
"I mean no offense by this but I doubt that Adam will let you hold him. So would you mind holding the sleeping one?"  
  
"Why don't I try to see if I can get Adam?" I asked reaching out my arms to him. She was right he wouldn't come to me, his small hands tightened on her shirt and he buried his face in her hair. "Ok, well then I'll take the sleeping one." With that I reached out and caught hold of the little girl. She whimpered once, snuggled into my arms and slept on.  
  
"You know I think she likes you." She had set the little boy down in the front passengers seat and had a bag opened beside her. "I hope you don't mind holding her a little longer, I want to change their clothes before I put them in." She explained while pulling off his white shirt and then his green shorts and slipping him into his pajamas. The poor thing yawned as the shirt came down over his head and he held his arms up to her. "In a minutes baby, let mommy get Adriana dressed and settled in." She then moved him over to the driver's seat and turned to get the little girl.  
  
I handed her over to her mother and watched as she quickly changed the little girl from her dress to a nightshirt as well. Then she put her in her car seat pulled a blanket on her and strapped her in. During the whole thing she never woke once. With that done she picked up Adam again and rocked him cradled in her arms until he fell asleep.  
  
Serena had changed so much in the years that we had been apart. She had children of her own and had to be married. I watched as she rocked the little boy a little longer to make sure he was asleep and then put him in his car seat and did the same for him as she did for the little girl.  
  
When that was done she turned back to me and looked me straight in the eyes. That was something only My Princess had done, not Serena when she was younger. Yes I know they are the same person. But this shows just how much the crybaby girl that she used to be has grown up. Gods, I was proud to call her my Princess. I mean she was standing there facing me with her back straight and head held high. Her hair that used to be down below her knees was now a little ways about her waist and pulled back from her face. I could guess the reason for it being done so. 


	3. Chapter: 03

A few minutes passed with each of us looking the other over. I knew very well what had happened, had known it all along. Michelle and I both knew. I could only guess about Hotaru and Trista. We had had no contact with them since that day. Yes the same day that the Inners had split to go their own ways we watched safely hidden from view in the shade of the trees as they said there goodbyes and we said our own silent farewell to the Princess. And I hate to admit it but to the Inners as well.  
  
I was jerked quickly from my thoughts as I heard the last part of the question that she asked. I must have looked blank because I heard her mumble something incoherent that sounded strangely similar to 'That's not like you to not pay attention.' Before she repeated the question.  
  
"I said what can I help you with? I mean there most be something that you want since you went through all this trouble to find my car and wait for me to come out of the restaurant." She said as she folded her arms over her chest.  
  
I had to think before I could rightfully answer that. There were to many ways for me to answer. "You said your self earlier that you thought you knew me. I ask you now how do you know me?"  
  
I could tell from the look on her face that she didn't believe that reason, I don't blame her I didn't believe that I said that stupid reason either. "And the real reason would be?" She finally asked.  
  
** Ok well how do I answer that with out giving too much away? This is a great position you've gotten yourself into Amara. ** How much could the truth hurt? A whole lot, that's how much.  
  
"It's late, I have two sleeping babies in my car that would sleep better in a bed. I still have a good ways to go, so if you have something to ask I suggest that you ask it now."  
  
** Fine, I tell. I'm probably going to regret it later. But then the only thing I've regretted was making Michelle cry. So I won't regret this. ** I stared her down once more, trying to see if she would back down. She met me stare for stare. "Do you remember who I am and what I am supposed to do?" I prayed to the Goddess on the Moon that I wouldn't have to explain that. I would make a mockery of my self if I did.  
  
Serena looked at me for a few moments without answering and I could only guess at what she was thinking. One of my guesses was that I was crazy and which would be the fastest way away from me. Her next words surprised me. I barely heard them being as I was thinking my own thoughts.  
  
"If you mean if I remember that you are Sailor Uranus, Princess of Uranus, of the Outer Scouts, and one of my guardians then I would say that I remember now, if you have no idea as to what I am talking about then I suggest that you forget everything that I just said along with everything that has happened this night. Now do you have any more questions? If not I really do need to be getting my children to a bed." She spoke like the Princess that she was and the Queen that she would be.  
  
I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there, letting the full extent of her words sink in.  
  
"Really Amara. Are you just going to stand there all night? I've already told you that I have a long way to go, along with two babies." I noticed that she faked a whiny voice for the first sentence, maybe hopping that it would get me to snap out of whatever state of whatever I was in. It worked.  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Well it's about time. Where is Michelle?" She said right before she threw her slender arms around my neck and hugged me.  
  
I returned her hug for a minute before letting her go. "Michelle is in Chicago finishing an album. She'll be meeting me in Columbus in about a week."  
  
"An album? Wow she must have been busy. Columbus? You're going back to Columbus?"  
  
"Yeah we are moving back. I don't like the big city life and besides Atlanta has a race track, even if it's not very good, but hey it's a track."  
  
"Oh wow, everyone is going to be there now. Well almost everyone. But now I know why Adriana came to you."  
  
"So who is the daddy?"  
  
Serena's face fell a tiny bit when I asked this and I wondered why, boy was I going to find out. "Their father is dead." I noticed that she didn't say husband.  
  
"Oh Serena I'm so sorry that you lost him." Was that the right thing to say? Gods I wished that Michelle was here; she would know what to say.  
  
"Adam and Adriana are.where my sisters babies. She dies during birth and her husband in a plane crash, shortly before. But they are my babies now. They are all I have."  
  
@~%~ Amara POV ~%~@  
  
"Serena, I.I don't know what to say, I know I'm sorry isn't right or enough." ** That was lame Amara. Well what else was I supposed to say? That's normally what Michelle did. I mean what can you say when your princess just told you that he sister is dead? **  
  
"Well that's in the past now, and I try not to live me life in the past any longer. There's to much to live for in the now and the future." She said finishing the last sentence with a yawn. "So are you going all the way in tonight or stopping and going the rest of the way in the morning?"  
  
@~%~ Back in the restaurant ~%~@  
  
When I felt a pair of eyes on my back I turned around. At first I didn't see anything, and thought that it was just my imagination, since after all I was in a restaurant and there were other people there. I turned and scanned the area; I guess something habits are hard to kill. I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I mean what would be out of the ordinary? My eyes gradually went toward the doors. There I caught a glimpse of golden hair, but before I could see anything else it was gone.  
  
** Ok Darien. It was just your imagination. There are tons of people who have long blonde hair. Yes but how many of them have hair that shimmers like that? **  
  
About that time my cell phone rang efficiently turning my thoughts away from the past and what might have been.  
  
@~%~ Parking Lot Serena's POV ~%~@  
  
".so it's settled then?" I asked hoping that she would agree.  
  
"Yeah, it's settled."  
  
"Good." I couldn't help but smile. "So where did you park?" She pointed a couple of rows back from my place and I shook my head I should have known. "I should have guessed." There sat a sleek black Porsche. Amara had a sheepish looking grin on her face, one that suited her quite well, instead of saying anything she just shrugged. "So we'll drive for about an hour then find some where to stop for the night?"  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever you say. You are the one with the little ones."  
  
"Oh thanks a lot." With that I went around to the driver side door and climbed in waiting for Amara to get to her car. I swear she can fly. WITH OUT BEING TRANSFORMED! Her car was already on the road and I was still in the parking lot. I laughed quietly as I pulled out of the parking lot and followed what I could see of her car. Which wasn't much. I glanced at the two sleeping figures and smiled. I knew that I had to find them a father.  
  
I had by the time thirty minutes had passed lost sight of Amara. I was really glad that my babies where in the car with me and not her. I also made a mental note to myself that Amara was NOT to teach them to drive when the time came. I could only imagine how that would turn out.  
  
I soon came to the next exit, and pulled off. I could only hope that Amara had done the same, but if she did how would I find her. Oh well, things happen when you least expect it. I had learned that lesson in life a long time ago.  
  
I pulled into the parking lot of the first decent hotel that I saw. I glanced around as I pulled up to the front doors. I was undecided as to leave the car running and run in or to get them out. I finally figured it would be better to leave the car running and lock the doors while I ran in. After all that way I would only have to wake them up once.  
  
I checked on them one more time before I went in. The clerk was at the desk and looked as if he had been expecting someone. We quickly took care of the formalities and I went back outside. I unlocked the car and quickly found a parking place, which thankfully happened to be right in front of the room. Some one had to be watching over me.  
  
I parked and ran to unlock the door, and propped it opened. I figured that way I wouldn't have to make two trips. Rule number one when dealing with children always prepare for two or more trips. I quickly got the stroller out of the back and went to get Adriana first. I knew if I Adam were to be woke up first then I would have to get him back to sleep. As it was I would have to get him back to sleep anyway. I tell you my little boy is a really light sleeper.  
  
With Adriana in the stroller I went to get Adam, he was somewhere between sleep and waking, I knew he would wake up. I set him in the stroller by his sister and grabbed the diaper bags that were in the floorboard under his feet before shutting and locking the door.  
  
As my luck would have it, I had to make two trips to the car, I forgot their blankets, and to top it off I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I don't know why but I knew it. With all that done and everything finally in the room that I would need I started to settle down.  
  
@~%~ Amara ~%~@  
  
The thought struck me that I was supposed to stop an hour after I left the restaurant when I was in Columbus. I felt bad. But for the sake of the Goddess I almost missed the freaking exit for Columbus. Only by luck was I able to make the turn off.  
  
@~%~ Darien ~%~@  
  
I knew it was late when I left the restaurant but I didn't realize how late until I was driving. Well actually I didn't realize how tired I was. Cruse control that is the best invention, especially when you are half a sleep.  
  
Finally I had to stop for the night. Heck I couldn't be that far out of Columbus, but I know what can happen if you fall asleep at the wheel and lose control, how many patients had I treated or seen? Too many. But that is what I do in my profession.  
  
I finally found a place to stop and checked in. I had made it to my room and was just about a sleep, when a heard a small cry. The little one that was crying was quickly quieted. It made me think about Serena and her twins. They would be about a year now. I wondered what they looked like, and if Serena was happy.  
  
In the last few moments before I fell asleep I thought back to the times when Serena and I were together. "Will I ever see her again? Even if it is with another man, as long as she is happy."  
  
@~%~ Serena ~%~@  
  
Adam started to cry as I laid Adriana down. The child could sleep through anything. In a way that was good. And in another it was bad. I picked Adam up from where he sat on the floor and cradled him in my arms. He cuddled up to me and looked at me with bright but tired green eyes. I started a soft song that had always gotten them to sleep before. And before long he was sound a sleep.  
  
@~%~ Meanwhile in Columbus. ~%~@  
  
Mina and Robert had been living at the house that legally belonged to Serena while she was away. They had kept the house in the condition that it was when Serena left. But on this night the house was decorated beautifully with a touch from everyone added in. Everyone was excited that Serena and the twins would be coming home. Ami and Michael had moved back six months before each having gotten a position at the Children's Hospital.  
  
Ami and Robert knew something that they were soon able to tell the others. It seemed that Darien would be moving back also. At least that rumors around the hospital were that the new director would be a handsome single man from Little Rock. Sure they knew that it could be anyone, but Ami had a feeling that it was Darien.  
  
When everyone heard the news they were so happy, it seemed like everyone would be back together. The Outers never entered their mind as they thought about what they could do to surprise Darien, after they knew for sure that it would be him. Mina was already planning one playing a little game of matchmaker, after all both Serena and Darien had feelings for each other, she could tell that, but getting them together would be the trick.  
  
After they had the house decorated and the new nursery set up they all left to go to their respective homes. Each staying up half the night because the excitement of seeing their friend and niece and nephew as they had began to think of them, after a year was to strong to put off easily.  
  
A little while after they where home they were in bed and a sleep. Their efforts from the day had left them more tired that they had thought. The night passed quickly for al those involved and soon the morning sun was peeking over the horizon and dawning on a bright new day it was met by Serena and the twins already on the road, happy to be on the last leg of their journey.  
  
  
  
@~%~ Darien ~%~@  
  
I had slept later than I had planned on and just barely made the check out deadline. My dreams were filled with laughter for a change, the first happy ones that I have had since a year ago. Serena was constantly on my mind as I paid for the night and took to the roads for the rest of the drive home. My new position I remember would be at the new children's hospital. Children, then I started to think about the twins that must be growing up with a wonderful mother.  
  
"I wonder if I will ever see her again" As the soft music began to play on the radio. In my heart I knew that only time would tell. At least in Columbus I could find out how she and they babies were doing. Her best friends were there after all and I was sure that I could find something out from one of them.  
  
With that thought I started on the highway.  
  
@~%~ Serena ~%~@  
  
I was up before the sun and was picking the things that I had brought into the hotel room up and preparing to leave. Adam had woke up a couple of times during the night and that was something that neither of them did. To be honest that had me a little worried. That was another reason I was up early ready to get home so that they could sleep in their beds instead of hotel beds.  
  
Everything was in my jeep and I watched the sun rise from the door of the room. It's first rays landed on a golden truck and lingered there as if trying to communicate something. About that time one of the little ones started to whimper and I closed the door and went to se about them.  
  
Adrian was in the first stages of tears and looked like she was about to cry really well when she saw me. He crystal blue eyes saw me and she smiled. I could only imagine that she thought that I had left. I was always there when she woke up. And after the incident last night she must have been really scared. He little arms lifted and I scooped her up.  
  
Her little hands gripped my shirt and she started repeating mommy over and over again. I could only guess that she had a bad dream and just wanted to be held. I sat down with her still in my arms and waited until Adam woke up. I didn't have to wait long because about five minutes later he was awake and crawling into my lap. I spent about ten minutes like that before I got up and started to get the m ready. First was a quick bath and well that's always fun to say the least.  
  
When they were both clean and dressed, Adriana in a pink dress that one of the girls had sent her for her Christmas, where they found a summer dress in winter is beyond me and Adam in a blue and white checked shortie over alls with a matching blue shirt on under it, it also came form one of the girls. Both had on white shoes with their outfits, which on the way would more than likely wind up coming off. With everything out of the room except the kids and myself we left.  
  
I took them into the lobby with me as I checked out and paid and received quit a few complements on how well behaved they were. I could only think wait until they are home. They wouldn't be ready to eat until about an hour and a half or so, so we went a head and started for what would be our new home.  
  
The ride was a quiet one, which may have had something to do with the music, but I knew it couldn't be my singing. But then again you never know. I made it all the way into Columbus before they started.  
  
"Momma hungy." Adam started and then was followed by Adriana.  
  
"Hungy, mommy."  
  
"Ok. Momma is looking for a place to stop." It didn't work as well as it did last night, because five minutes later they started again.  
  
Luckily for me there was a restaurant close by that was serving breakfast. We stopped to eat and were in and out as the saying goes. They ate like little pigs. But that was good, it would mean that they would be in good spirits for a while well that and they would take a nap soon. I hoped the nap would be after we got to the house.  
  
Thinking of the house that we would be living in, the house that I grew up in, the house that held so many memories for me, my eyes started to water and I had to pull over. Once I was in better shape and composed. I started to drive again, and without thinking I drove to a place I hadn't wanted to come to first, but then thinking about I knew that it was right. I followed that road around and stopped under a shade tree, I put the car in park and got the children out. Carrying them I started to walk towards a white marble stone that stood just beyond the shade of the tree.  
  
When I reached it I kneeled down so that I could set Adriana and Adam on the ground. They put their feet on the ground and that's as far as they would go. Their hands were clenched tight to my shirt. I kept my arms around them as they buried their heads in my shoulder.  
  
"I brought them home. I hope I'm doing a good job. I miss you. And I wish I knew what happened to Eric, but I don't. They are sweet children. I thought that you would like to be the first to see them now that we are back." By this time I had tears falling freely from my eyes. All I could do was hug my little ones to me. We stayed there for a few moments longer before we left. As were leaving I felt a slight breeze, and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
They were strapped in and we continued on our way to our new home. They jabbered the whole way, I was glad they had been silent for most of this part of the trip and it was good to hear their voices. It took me a little while longer to actually get to the house, there was more traffic than I had expected there on an early Saturday morning. Then I noticed the time and knew why there was traffic it was midday and everyone was already on the roads to wherever they needed to be going.  
  
I pulled into the driveway and parked in front of the door. As I turned off the car I thought I saw a movement in the house but then it was so quick that I couldn't be sure.  
  
@~%~ In the House ~%~@  
  
Robert watched as his wife and her friends stationed their selves near the windows so that one of them would be able to tell when Serena arrived. They had been there for the last hour and all the silence was bothering him. About that time Mina gave a slight cry and jumped up from her position by the window in the living area.  
  
"She's here!" She yelled loud enough to 


End file.
